Butterfly
by yukixed
Summary: "Before I knew it, you became that important puzzle of my life. I wasn't ready to face anything; I was afraid to be hurt again. How do I trust you? How do I take your hand?" Aomine finds himself facing the feelings he has long sealed away and the confession of Kise which turns out to be a trigger to his trauma.
1. Broken Wings

Butterfly

Author: Yuki

Author's message: There will be two endings for this fanfic because I developed a 2nd concept when I was writing it. Do take note that nothing has been revealed about Kise's sister and that I am just using her character as the start of the story.

* * *

"Ryoko, would you consider me as your boyfriend?"

"What are you talking about, Daiki?"

* * *

"Aominecchi, do you like me?"

"I—"

* * *

I wonder, what was I thinking back then?

What was I expecting from him?

Was I looking at him as "Kise Ryouta" or was I simply taking him as a replacement?

What is this painful feeling?

Why did I hurt him?

* * *

This goes a long way back…

Back then, I had this senior I really liked in 6th grade.

Her name was Kise Ryoko, a really popular girl at school.

I thought she was the one for me, after all, it was love at first sight.

Ryoko had this really beautiful smile and she was friendly towards everyone, regardless of age. She was our manager for the basketball team along with Satsuki and before I knew it, I was carrying special feelings for her. It was like a dream, going to my favourite club activity every single day and meeting the person I loved… I thought our feelings were mutual, I thought we were progressing well. I mean, she did accept my kiss… But it was all a lie. She just didn't know how to reject me at that time; Ryoko was nice to everyone and I was just one of them. She rejected me when I asked if I could be her boyfriend and I overheard the truth when she was talking to one of her friends… I thought to myself at that time, "I am such an idiot." She was my first love and since then, I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone again. But…

"Aominecchi!"

That idiot appeared.

Kise Ryouta, Ryoko's younger brother who was working as a model, joined our basketball team in middle school. He was simple-minded and kept following me around… But it wasn't before long I realised that he was looking at me the same way I used to look at Ryoko, those were the eyes of someone who was looking at someone they liked.

"Aominecchi, do you like me?"

So when he confessed, I decided that it wouldn't be that bad to just accept it but…

"I—"

"Ryouta?"

That familiar voice made my heart stop that moment, I didn't dare to turn behind because I knew the owner of that voice. Old memories wrenched my wound open and my heart began to bleed again…

"Aneki!" (*Aneki is another term for 'older sister'.)

I could hear their voices behind me as I stood rooted to the ground… As much as I wanted to leave, I couldn't. I could hear my heartbeat counting the time going by and the stinging feeling reached my eyes before I could stop the salty liquid from leaving my eyes.

"Aominecchi! Let me introduce—"

"I- I have something on, I'll go off first!"

I had to run, I had to go, I had to leave before he saw my tears. I was a coward, afraid of seeing her again; I knew it would just make it harder for me to face Kise ever again. The both of them were so alike, it pained me whenever I saw Kise but I thought things changed when I began to think having one-on-one matches with him weren't so bad after all.

Just what do I want?

"Ryouta, was that your friend?"

"Ah, that was Aomine Daiki. Remember the person I always talked to you about?"

"Wait, it can't be the one you like is—"

That night, I left my phone alone despite the numerous calls trying to make its way through. I knew who was calling; there was only one other idiot besides Satsuki who would call continuously if I didn't pick up. I can't remember how many hours the phone was vibrating until the power went out and automatically shut down… I didn't even open the door to my room that day; I just wanted to shut the whole world out. I wanted to avoid him, so I ran away from practice, going off to a nearby basketball court but it didn't work. He came looking for me no matter how many times I avoided him and I soon knew, it was time to stop running away.

"Aominecchi, why have you been avoiding me ever since the day I confessed to you?"

"…"

"Is it because of my older sister?"

I felt his words stab my heart and I looked at him in shock.

"What did she tell you?"

"She just said you happen to her junior and that you guys sort of know each other?"

Perhaps I was still carrying a little hope but being the idiot I was, I asked anyway.

"Did she say anything else?"

"Nope."

As I thought, I quietly laughed to myself. What was I hoping for?

"Aominecchi, I haven't heard your answer but how do you feel about me?"

I looked at Kise, not knowing what to feel. I could take him for a replacement but inside me, something told me that I shouldn't. In the first place, I didn't know how to love or what was love since the day I decided to close off my heart.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I have feelings towards you."

I walked away, I left him behind, I heard him sniffing, I heard his soundless cries. "I'm sorry.", that's all I can say because I don't want to love, to be loved or to be hurt any longer. My heart squeezed and I knew that was because I wasn't going to see him smile in front of me ever again… or so I thought.

"Aominecchi!"

The next day he came to me again. I couldn't comprehend how Kise could smile and call out to me like this but I just went along with it anyway. Then it continued, a week, 2 weeks, a month, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"What is the meaning of this, Kise? I told you I didn't have feelings for you!"

I tried to use the harshest tone I could use to reject him. Please, just give up on me… Just leave me alone.

"I'm not giving up."

"I don't have plans to date anyone… so just stop, Kise."

"Why? Why can't I love you? … Is this something to do with my older sister? You've been acting weird since the day you met her."

I just walked away, unwilling to give any answer. I didn't want to tell him about my past with Ryoko… I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't know why myself…

"Ki-chan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Momoi came out from where she stood, listening to their conversation. She wanted to protect her childhood friend from being hurt ever again; she wasn't willing to see those days he lived like a zombie. Momoi decided it was better for Kise to know what happened back then after all…

My feelings were a mess as I faced the ceiling of my room; it was just plain, dull, boring like it had always been. But one thing that was different was my wavering feelings. How do I love? To feel loved? Or to be loved? It just wasn't something I could imagine myself doing.

These feelings I felt towards Kise… Were different from the way I felt towards Ryoko back then... It was similar but, somewhere just didn't feel right. Burying my thoughts deep into my dreams, I began to fall into silence and drifted away where no one would find me. But this silence didn't last long when a sudden knock was heard at my room door… It was weird, no one would usually look for me at my place and not everyone was allowed into my house because I told them never to let anyone looking for me in except Satsuki.

"Aominecchi."

I jerked up in shock, covering out all sounds escaping my mouth. Why was he here?! Who the hell let him in— …SATSUKIIIIIIIII! I felt my head messed up in anger as I tried to pretend I wasn't in the room.

"I know you're home; I spotted your shoes at the entrance."

… Dude, could you be less smart and observant at times like these?

"Just let me talk to you, Aominecchi. I'll be off once I've finished my piece. Your mom's out now as well because Momoicchi brought her to her place."

… You had this all planned out, haven't you, Satsuki?

"Argh, come in then."

I give up. Rather than running away and dragging this, I would rather just stop everything once and for all. It wasn't a matter of facing Kise anymore; even Satsuki was beginning to worry.

"I'm sorry for what my sister did to you. I know she probably didn't think much of it but it hurt you a lot, didn't it?"

"If it's about Ryoko, I have nothing to say. You've probably heard everything from Satsuki and that's that. So, just give up on me will you?"

"I… can't."

"Hah?"

"I love you, and that feeling will never change. So Aominecchi, I'll make you forget about my sister. I'll make up everything she took away from your heart; I'll always be there for you."

As he muttered those words slowly becoming softer and softer, my heart skipped a beat. This guy, what is he trying to? I've said the harshest things to him, I've pushed him away and he still wants to be with me? Just how much of an idiot can he be? But I…

"Leave."

"Aominecchi?"

"Don't appear in front of me again."

"Aomine—"

"I'M TELLING YOU TO GO!"

As I flew into rage while trying to contain my conflicting feelings, I pinned Kise on the ground. Slowly everything was pouring out of the box I locked my feelings into, my face begin to twist into a look of disgust.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! SHE WAS MY FIRST LOVE! ONCE, LIKE ANYONE ELSE, I BELIEVED IN ONLY KISSING THE ONE YOU LOVED! ONCE, LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, I BELIEVED I COULD LOVE. HOW WOULD YOU KNOW HOW I FELT WHEN THAT KISS MEANT NOTHING?!"

Everything just began to crumble inside me, the words I never told anyone, not even Satsuki.

"How would you know how I felt when I decide to close off everything? How would you know how I felt when I decided never to love or be loved again? How would you know…"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"How would you know how I felt when you just appeared and made me waver?"

I squeezed the last words out of my mouth and the beads of sorrow fell upon his beautiful face.

Kise opened his eyes wide, unable to believe the sight in front of him. For the first time, he saw this person breaking down right in front of him. He couldn't help but feel pain; it was only his sister but him as well who had made the person he loved hurt this much. Tears begin to leave Kise's eyes and he continued staring in shock without blinking…

"Then, let me comfort you. Let me continue being by your side…"

"H-hey, Kise?!"

* * *

Yuki: I have been on a reallyyyyyyyyyyyy long hiatus, I'm sorry. I was thinking of updating during the holidays but I was just too busy due to school work and events etc. While I really want to update Red Puzzle and Love At First Sight, I decided to finish up part of the plot I came up for the new AoKi fic first.(Please forgive me for being such a crazy AoKi fan, I need to spazz on my fandom. /crey)

So for this fanfic, there will be two endings like I said because I came up with 2 concepts. One with Aomine as a seme, the other as an uke. I still like Aomine being seme more but somehow the concept of him being uke seemed to work well with this fic too so I'll finish up the two endings and upload them soon!

So I got this idea of using Kise's sister in this story since Aomine did mention before that Kise had a pretty face so I kind of got inspired that perhaps a female version of Kise would be his ideal type actually and so I directed the female Kise role to Kise's older sister. I have to explain that in this story she got the bad guy role mostly because of the character setting I used as someone who was friendly with everyone and no one was especially close with her whatnot. Ryoko is sought for by many guys, much like the school's "madonna", thus she doesn't get how Aomine feels because she was his first love and the person he gave his first kiss to. She also didn't particularly take note that he was hurt as he tried to laugh it off and pretend he was alright because he still had to see her if he wanted to continue playing in the basketball team.(since she's the manager)

The complication behind this problem is that Aomine doesn't exactly "love" her anymore but because of this one-time setback, he decides to stop loving, be loved or try to love. "The only one who can beat me is me." Yes, he's a strong guy but I'm trying to portray his vulnerable side here because I believe Aomine does have his weak moments.

Hopefully this plot isn't too messy, I got confused when I was planning it too. Yes, it's meant to be a cliff-hanger because the two separate endings change from here onwards.

Thanks for reading~


	2. Promise(Ending 1)

Butterfly

Author: Yuki

Author's message: This is the first ending.(Aomine's Seme Ending) This fanfic is written from Aomine's point of view. The next chapter will be bridged from the first chapter as Aomine's alternate Uke Ending.

* * *

I couldn't see from his expression; I couldn't even process what just happened. This wasn't even sex, it was just plain rape. A while ago, Kise just pushed me down and began to ride on top of me. I tried to push him away, I told him it was impossible for him to just try to force it in on his try but Kise just did it anyway. As expected, he bled and I could tell it was extremely painful; his tears were flowing profusely and it couldn't be hidden even if he tried to cover my eyes, his voice was trembling. He didn't stop moving until we had both climaxed and he could no longer move because of the pain and fainted.

"… minecchi."

"?"

I cleaned up the mess around the floor and began to treat his wounds. He was muttering something while crying in his dreams…

"Aominecchi… I'm sorry…"

At that point of time, I didn't know what to feel. Inside me I was twisting between guilt and pain; why was he so foolish to force himself and push so for someone like me? What's so good about me that Kise just wouldn't give up? He didn't have to experience all this pain, he didn't owe me anything, someone like me isn't worth him hurting himself like this.

I felt the beads containing my emotions leave my eyes but I quickly wiped them away. I moved Kise to my bed and covered him before preparing to contact his parents that he would be staying over today since he wasn't in the condition to move around either. I took a quick glance at him and felt my heart squeeze in pain again.

"Idiot."

I kissed him on the cheek and left the room, unaware that Kise had actually woken up right before I kissed him. Kise blushed and hid his face inside the blanket… Maybe if he tried a little harder, that person would finally look at him?

"Hello? This is Aomine Daiki, Kise will be staying over at my place tonight and maybe tomorrow as well since we were hanging out after basketball practice and he appears to have fallen asleep. Yes, it's no trouble at all; I have always been in the care of your son… Thank you very much, good bye."

It was hard to be polite but I tried my best… Hopefully Kise would be able to move by the next two days…

Peeking into the refrigerator, I took out a few apples and cut them up. I don't know what to tell him when he wakes up but I guess I should at least give him some fruits and bring an ice pack in case "that" area is swelling… This isn't like me at all to do something for someone else's sake, but I guess, his existance was growing bigger within me. I wasn't the type to be swayed easily by another's actions and he had just made me do so, today, right now and most probably, in future as well. What is he to me? Perhaps, I should carefully think through our relationship at last and stop running away.

Kise was supposed to be just a teammate and no more than that. But the more he chased after me, the more I realised myself looking at him. The moment he turned away, I found me chasing after him instead; as if desperately trying to keep him by my side. Even now, I find myself looking at him sleeping peacefully. What do I want to do for him? What do I want him to be? What should I define my relationship with him as? Countless questions seem to overflow.

"Kise…"

I began brushing my hands against his hair and touching his face. Why would he even like someone like me? He deserves far better.

"Aominecchi…"

Kise's mumbles made my heart skip a beat. I didn't know what I was doing next, but I uncontrollably kissed him on the cheek. I quickly withdrew though, after realising what I had done. His peaceful sleeping face seemed to make me feel calm and composed and then I did something I would have probably, never ever thought of doing: I took a photo of his sleeping face and set it as my wallpaper.

"What am I doing?"

I began questioning my own actions as the heat seemed to shoot up on my face. I was dumb, but at least I knew this meant I had fallen for him. It probably wasn't just a one-day thing too; I can't remember since when I only had eyes for him.

Before I took a step forward, however, I need to settle my problems with the past. This time, I'm not going to run away.

The next day, Kise woke up and had some apples to eat before we went out for a normal meal. It was as if nothing had happened and I decided to send him back home.

"Really, I'm fine. You don't need to—"

"I'm sending you. I have some things to settle anyway."

My reply was in a definite tone, which made it hard for him to reject. I felt the nervousness in me as soon as we reached his house and Ryoko opened the door. Kise looked at me with an apologetic face as Ryoko ushered him in but this wasn't the end.

"Ryoko, I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

The two siblings looked at me with a shocked look as soon as the words left my mouth.

"I used to really like you and well, I did bear a little hate for the rejection back then and all but, now I want to apologise because I'm going to take your younger brother away."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to date your younger brother."

They both stared at me blankly until Kise broke the silence.

"A-Aominecchi, you don't have to force yourself to take responsibility! I-I don't want you to be guilty—"

"B-A-K-A! Do I look like the type to actually go out with you just because you made a move on me? I'm only saying this once, I love you."

"What?"

"Urgh, listen carefully! I said that I love you!"

His dumbstruck face was priceless, Kise practically became a stone and Ryoko just looked at both of us in slight panic.

"I have been looking at you for a long time. I've been trying to run away, but now I realise I can't; I want to love you and be loved by you. The only one I can look at now… is only you."

Tears began spilling out of his eyes and I stepped in and kissed him on the eyes.

"Why are you crying? Are you _that_ unwilling?"

"No, but… I never thought you would look at me. I thought I meant nothing to you."

"Well, now you know how I feel about you."

Suddenly we heard a loud cough from beside us and Ryoko was glaring at us both.

"I was _HERE _the entire time, both of you. Now what is this about? Ryouta, Daiki, explain."

Kise began to back away as I stood forward…

"I like your younger brother, Ryoko. It has nothing to do with his status as a model, he being your brother, or the things that happened between us. I just… unknowingly fell for him; I couldn't look away from him."

"…"

"Please, give him to me."

I lowered my head and bowed to Ryoko as a form of sincerity while Kise began to panic beside me.

"A-aominecchi!"

It was the first time he saw me bow and he panicked, but he followed what I did.

"Aneki, I know I've always been willful and reckless. But the perfect side of me, the imperfect side of me, the me who will only smile and the me who breaks down, Aominecchi accepts all of that. I hope that you will give us your blessings. I love this man, who hurts me in an attempt to protect himself. I love this man, who isn't willing to let anyone walk into his heart. I love this man, who is willing to bow down and throw away his pride for me. I love this man, who is finally willing to love me and let me love him in return. I love him, for who he is, for showing me his weak side, for believing in me when we play during matches, for bringing basketball into my life… and for giving me smiles and tears."

Ryoko let out a sigh after the short silence…

"Daiki, if you ever hurt Ryouta again, I will never let you off. The things in the past were not your fault; I was wrong too. Now go ahead, show me how much you've grown and give my younger brother the happiness he's been seeking."

Her cold expression blossomed into a smile as Kise began to break into tears. It was a happiness that couldn't be described… Our path was sure to be a rocky one with obstacles, but I believe that we can always overcome it.

7 years later…

"Daiki! I'm sorry I'm back late again!"

"It can't be helped; your shoot was delayed, right?"

"Ryouta-Papi, welcome home~"

"Thank you, Rin-kun. I'm home~"

"Now let's have dinner, shall we? I'll go bring the soup and dishes. Ryouta, take care of Rin for me."

"Okay~"

Seeing Ryouta's smile, I let out a chuckle of my own. The cool model on the covers of magazines would only show this smile at home, where no one else besides me and our adopted child, Rin, could see. He wouldn't reveal this smile anywhere else, it was ours alone.

It's been 7 years since we first got together. We've quarreled, broke up, got back together, changed and became how we are like now. After our university days, we lived together in a private apartment and adopted a child. Even if people oppose to Ryouta and I being together, we've decided to continue as long as we could be together. There was nothing better than having a family who would always welcome you home.

Ryouta is now a popular model and actor while I am a basketball player playing for the national team. We're both busy but we manage our plans to squeeze out family time. We adopted Rin because Ryouta wanted to have a child so I suggested the adoption. I'm glad I did though; now I get to feel how it is like having my own family and taking care of the people I love.

There's just a little problem though…

"Ryouta Papi~ Sleep with me again tonight, please?"

We don't have time alone.

"I-I might be busy tonight though…"

"Then Daiki Papa?"

"I'll read you a bedtime story but that's all, okay? Let your daddys have some time together okay, Rin?"

His eyes began to water and he cried. This is the part I hate; I really can't give in to kids especially when Ryouta practically puts all his attention on Rin when we're at home. There was a couple of times I told him to look at me only but I got chided for being jealous over a child and my son at that.

Later that night, we stayed with Rin up till 2am when he had fell asleep. It was then that Ryouta and I retreated to our own room, and I was being quite rough with him because I was still a little annoyed.

"Daiki, why are you so angry—"

He cried out to me with those beautiful eyes of his and his pale white skin had flushed red. I wanted to dye his purity with my own colour, with the symbolism that he was mine. It didn't matter who he was being close to, it only mattered if he could only see me.

I bit his ears and Ryouta let out a moan.

"You keep thinking I should be less possessive and sorts but look who made me such an obsessed person? I can give up anything but you. I don't want to let you look at anything else."

I'll engrave this pain and pleasure into you so you won't let anyone but me into your heart, mind and soul. I admit I'm still insecure but that's because your existance grows within me every single day. The greater it grows, it makes me fear losing you. Without you, everything I do no longer has a meaning, that's how much I love you.

"You idiot."

Ryouta locked his hands around my neck as his lips caught mine.

"I have always been only looking at you. Rin is our family, our son, our treasure. But you mean the world to me… I'm so glad I was born into this world because I got to meet you. Whether it's the painful or happy memories, I became who I am because of you. Trust me a little, and fear less; I promise, I won't leave you."

He kissed the ring on my ring finger… Our rings were a promise to always be together, and to continue walking on until we grow old.

I smiled at Ryouta; he was still the same person I knew: that innocent, simple-minded, cry-baby Kise. We locked our hands together as I whispered into his ears…

_"I love you."_

Who knows what the future brings, but I'm sure that you will be by my side.

We will always be together… until the end of time.

* * *

Yuki: It has been a REALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY long time since I last wrote but I'm really glad to have finished at least this ending for this fanfic. This is the first ending bridged out from the previous chapter where Aomine is the seme. The second ending will be Aomine being the uke because I had this random thought for a different ending... I generally prefer Aomine as the seme but the uke ending had a different plot that made me spurred on to write so yeappp...

In this Seme ending, Aomine takes the initiative to confess and chases after Kise after seeing all that he has done for him. He wants to get over Ryoko and start over with Kise because he realises although he is in pain about matters of the past, Aomine has never once taken his eyes off Kise the moment he met him. So slowly, it becomes more like he's chasing after Kise compared to Kise chasing after Aomine. The two get together after obstacles(including plots from the original manga where they face off, Aomine punching Haizaki and Kise getting stronger), they live together and adopts a child named, Rin. They are a happy family together but being the jealous guy, Aomine gets annoyed when Kise showers a lot of love on Rin. Well but of course, when they're alone in their own room, Kise shows the expressions he doesn't show to anyone else except Aomine HURHURHUR~ Aomine is shown to be very insecure, but with Kise's promise, he gains a little more confidence.

Actually I don't know if anyone noticed, but Aomine calls Kise "Kise" during middle school but after living together, he changed it to "Ryouta" in the fanfic ahaha

I wrote this fanfic from Aomine's point of view because in this fanfic, a lot of the stories begin from him and I feel his emotions a lot more. He is afraid to love, afraid to be loved and afraid to be in love. I'll try... to update more. Hopefully /sobs

Thank you for all the comments on the previous chapter and other series-es.

I hope all of you enjoy this chapter/ending. Just leave a comment if you want~ It makes me happy to receive comments.


End file.
